staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 13.30 Wiadomości 13.40 Program dnia 13.45 Świat jest jeden: Ostatni odlot do Rio - raport One World '92 o badaniach stanu Ziemi 14.30 Szlakiem Mikołaja - Radziwiłła "Sierotki" - reportaż z Ziemi Świętej 14.45 Gawęda Józefa Marii Bilińskiego (1) 14.45 Narodziny firmy 15.10 Dymny - żongler dwuręki - reportaż ze szczecińskich dni Wiesława Dymnego 15.30 Disneyland - reportaż z Francji 15.40 Lumen (1) 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Luz - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Antena 18.00 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 18.30 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia - aktualności międzynarodowe 19.00 Katolicki Magazyn Młodzieżowy 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej, mecz półfinałowy 22.10 Teatr Telewizji - Friedrich Durrenmatt: "Jesienny wieczór 23.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda: Sokoli wzrok 17.10 Artysta i jego świat: "Operacja Caravaggio" (cz. 2-ost.) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 17.45 Ojczyzna - Polszczyzna: Natrętna opcja 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Biuro, Biuro" (26-ost.): "Człowiek z Bostonu" - serial prod. niemieckiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - Fotel Dwójki 19.30 Maj z muzyką dawną - reportaż z krakowskiego festiwalu 20.00 "Opowieści z dreszczykiem" (9): "Bez nadziei" - serial prod. angielskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Stan rzeczy 21.50 Paweł Ostafil i jego goście 22.50 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 23.20 Bliskie spotkania z Monty Pythonem - reportaż Piotra Łazarkiewicza o pobycie w Polsce reżysera filmowego Terry Jonesa 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Program na dziś 17.35 Debata - dyskusja poselska 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok promocyjno-reklamowy 18.30 Trójka dla najmłodszych Video-kącik 18.35 Film dla dzieci 18.40 Studio TV Lublin 19.00 Przygody Pana Michała (odc. 6): Komendant stanicy - serial TP 19.30 Studio TV Lublin 19.40 Kontakt - mag. interwencyjny 20.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.10 Układ krążenia - serial TP 21.30 PANORAMA LUBELSKA Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Lamb Chops Playalong - prowadzi Shari Lewis 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime - talk show 15.30 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 Korzenie - miniserial USA (cz. 5, ost.) 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Golf, Otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 10.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, Mistrzostwa Australii 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Renault show jumping 13.00 "Hit biking", kolarstwo górskie 14.00 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Mecz lekkoatletyczny w Edynburgu, Wielka Brytania--Kenia 17.00 Triathlon w Nicei 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.00 Barcelona 1992 - magazyn olimpijski 19.00 Lekkoatletyczne zawody w Niemczech - kwalifikacja do olimpiady w Barcelonie 20.30 Formuła 3000 21.30 Międzynarodowy Rajd Szkocji 22.00 Golf - Otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 24.00 Żużel, ćwierćfinały Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Swiata 1.00 "Hit biking" - kolarstwo górskie 1.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje zespołu Scritti Politti 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola. Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV's US Top Video Countdown - przeboje zza Atlantyku 20.00 MTV's the Best of Unpluged 21.00 MTV Prime - przeboje ze świata 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell - wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.05 Wimbledon '92 - relacja na żywo z Londynu UWAGA: Gdyby transmisja została odwołana od poniedziałku do piątku w godz. 14.00-19.15 obowiązuje następujący porządek programu: 14.05 Dynastia Springfleldów - serial USA 14.50 Szef - serial USA 15.45 CHiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 21.10 Das Schloss in Tirol (Zamek w Tyrolu) - film fab. RFN, 1957 22.45 10 vor 11 - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 "M" - magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Airwolf - serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 1.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial, USA 2.30 Owen Marshall 3.30 Airwolf 4.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina 5.30 Po godzinach - magazyn z Ameryki Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 9.05 Bielb gesund 9.30 Sonnatagstiere 9.55 Vorsicht Kamera - scenki z ukrytej kamery 10.20 Rock Hudson - film USA 11.55 Glucksrad - gra 12.40 Tip des Tages - porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe i wiadomości 13.35 Cole Quest - serial 14.30 Jeannie - serial 15.05 Hotel - serial famiI. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial USA 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - gra 18.15 Bingo - gra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii - serial USA 21.15 Rheinsberg - film fab. 22.45 EM-Fussballlhagazin - Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 23.05 Newsand Stories - mag. 24.00 Stunde der Filmemacher 0.15 MacGyver Rossija 4 17:55 Program dnia 18:00 Novosti 18:05 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 18:15 Krannigradzkie prezetacji muzyczne 18:35 Ciekawe sportowe /1/ 19:00 Ekspres Repoterów Novosti 19:35 Studio Rossija 19:45 Kącik melomana 20:00 Kanał Rossija 20:30 Ulica Rossija - pr.promocyjny 20:45 Program redakcji ST. Petersburg 21:00 Syndrom Kannigrad Wilhelma Szweczyka 21:35 Ciekawe Sportowe /2/ 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na tydzień 22:00 Ostankino-4